headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 1.1
| next = Episode Two }} Episode 1.1 is the first episode of the supernatural drama series Dark Shadows, which is a retooling of the 1960s daytime Gothic soap opera of the same name. The episode was directed by franchise creator Dan Curtis, with a script written by Curtis, Hall Powell, Bill Taub, and Steve Feke. It first aired on NBC on January 13th, 1991. Synopsis Twenty-five year old Victoria Winters accepts a job as a governess, working for a man named Roger Collins. She takes a train from New York to the fishing village of Collinsport, Maine to begin her new life. An orphan, Vicki hopes that the nuances of the mysterious Collins family may hold the key towards discovering her own family heritage. has no patience for Willie.]] At the gothic mansion known as Collinwood, Roger Collins instructs a bumbling stable-hand named Willie Loomis to go into town to pick up Vicki. Willie has little interest in following Roger's orders and is more concerned about discovering the secret location of the legendary lost Collins family jewels. Regardless, Willie does as instructed, and drives into town. He finds Vicki at a bar called the Blue Whale. After sharing a few biting remarks with bartender Sam Loomis, he drives Vicki back to Collinwood. Vicki meets her charge, the irascible, David Collins. David is a troubled young boy who has no desire to have a governess looking after him. He boldly confronts Vicki declaring, "I don't want you here!" Later that night, Willie Loomis goes to the Collins family mausoleum. He unlocks the key to a secret antechamber below the crypt. Here, he believes he will find the coveted missing jewels. Instead, what he discovers is a sealed coffin wrapped in heavy iron chains. He pries the chains loose only to discover that its occupant is a vampire named Barnabas Collins. Barnabas attacks Willie and turns him into his unwilling servant. Several nights later, Barnabas arrives at Collinwood. He introduces himself to the family matriarch, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, under the guise of a cousin from England. After meeting the extended family, including Elizabeth's daughter, Carolyn, Barnabas asks permission to move into the original Collins family estate – a gloomy, dilapidated mansion commonly referred to as the Old House. Barnabas expresses a desire to restore the crumbling mansion to its original condition. Elizabeth, excited by the proposal, agrees to let him move in. Barnabas hires Willie Loomis to work as his personal handyman. That evening, Barnabas stalks the night claiming victims to slake his vampiric thirst. The first is Daphne Collins, a distant cousin and accountant for Elizabeth Stoddard. Fortunately, Daphne survives the attack but has no recollection of her attacker's identity. Sam Evans and his daughter, Maggie, find Daphne and rush her to the hospital. Barnabas' next victims are a young woman named Gloria and her boyfriend. They however, are not so lucky as Daphne. It does not take long before news of the attacks reaches the local public. Sheriff George Patterson begins investigating the crimes and is shocked to discover that the attacker has drained massive amounts of blood from his victims' bodies. Stymied by the mystery of it all, he consults with a local scholar named Doctor Michael Woodard. Woodard immediately suspects that a vampire may be loose in Collinwood. He calls in a specialist from New York University – Doctor Julia Hoffman. Dr. Hoffman arrives in Collinsport and examines Daphne. Amazingly, Daphne seems to be recovering rather quickly. At the request of Mrs. Stoddard, Daphne is moved to a special room at Collinwood, where Julia continues her treatment. She tries using hypnosis on the young woman in an effort to get Daphne to identify her attacker, but this procedure yields unsatisfying results. Some time later, Vicki visits Barnabas at the Old House. Willie meets her downstairs and subtly encourages her to leave. Barnabas arrives before she can exit however and spends the evening with Vicki. He shows her a room in the Old House that once belonged to a woman named Josette DuPres. Inside the room is a portrait hung upon the mantle. The portrait is of Josette, who bears an uncanny likeness to Vicki. Barnabas romanticizes the possibility that Vicki might be Josette reincarnated. After Vicki leaves, Barnabas accuses Willie of trying to warn Vicki away. He accosts him, savagely beating him with the end of his cane. That night, Barnabas stands outside of Vicki's window at Collinwood. The vampire bloodlust begins to consume him and he gnashes his fangs. Suddenly, the ghostly apparition of a young girl appears in the woods behind him. She begins calling out Barnabas' name. Barnabas turns and follows the eerie spirit into the woods behind Collinwood. He recognizes the young girl as the ghost of his sister, Sarah. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Featuring Crew Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Dark Shadows: The Revival DVD collection. * This series is a re-imagining of the original Dark Shadows television series, and as such takes place in a completely alternate continuity. * Many of the lines of dialogue and camera shots were directly inspired by the Barnabas Collins introductory story in episodes 210-212 of the original series, as well as the script from the MGM film, House of Dark Shadows. * Victoria's opening monologue is a paraphrased version of the first passage spoken by Alexandra Moltke's character, Victoria Winters, in the original ABC Dark Shadows television series. * The poem that Willie Loomis recites is a paraphrased version of the riddle recited by John Karlen's character in House of Dark Shadows. The original piece was written by Sam Hall (who did not receive screen credit in this episode, despite the fact that many scenes were liberally adapted from his work). * This episode takes place in late winter, 1990. * Composer, Robert Cobert, is credited as Bob Cobert in this episode. Bloopers * Actress Ely Pouget is credited as a guest star in the pilot episode, but is included with the primary cast beginning with episode 2. Quotes * Carolyn Stoddard: I hope she brings a whip and a chair. It's about the only thing I haven't tried with David. .... * Willie Loomis: Three graces spin high above. Lion looks at the dove. .... * Willie Loomis: Hope ya like this freak palace, Miss Winters. See also External Links * * * * Episode One at the Dark Shadows Wiki ---- Category:1991 television episodes Category:Dan Curtis Category:Hall Powell Category:Bill Taub Category:Bill Blunden Category:Fred Harpman Category:Dietrich Lohmann Category:Steve Feke Category:Robert Cobert Category:Sam Hall Category:Steve Fletcher Category:Ben Cross Category:Barbara Blackburn Category:Jim Fyfe Category:Joanna Going Category:Joseph Gordon-Levitt Category:Veronica Lauren Category:Barbara Steele Category:Roy Thinnes Category:Michael T. Weiss Category:Jean Simmons Category:Michael Cavanaugh Category:Stefan Gierasch Category:Eddie Jones Category:Julianna McCarthy Category:Ely Pouget Category:Rebecca Staab Category:Wayne Tippit Category:Georg Olden Category:Hope North Category:J.B. and the Niteshift Category:Michael Buice Category:Rif Hutton Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified